


биты в байты, в килобайты

by ephemeralmist



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralmist/pseuds/ephemeralmist
Summary: плавание по морю французских падежных форм и единиц измерения информации
Kudos: 2





	биты в байты, в килобайты

— знаешь, а ведь система запоминает каждое наше слово, когда-то в неё заложенное, — говорит фрэнсис и вертит в руках хрустальную пепельницу. она бы уже давно разбилась, если бы он не оберегал её так тщательно, с такой нежностью не убирая с хрупких журнальных столиков, готовых, казалось, обрушиться под грудами пухлых книг, сплошь усеянных цветастыми закладками.

— не неси чушь, — отрезает генри, не отрывая головы от тетради. ему сейчас не очень хочется философствовать — оставим это древним грекам. на кончике носа держится зачёт по французскому, к которому, увлечённый новым делом, винтер вовсе не готовился. в нём проснулось пылающее желание освоить каллиграфию, и в течение всего семестра он только и делал что исписывал тетрадь за тетрадью, выводя тушью непонятные узоры. и вот сейчас — в ночь с двадцать третьего на двадцать четвёртое декабря — он сидел и учил, сидел и учил всё то, что пропустил за несколько месяцев осени и один, такой короткий, но яркий, полумесяц зимы. в его голове, против всяких ожиданий, толпились не падежные формы слова _etoile_ , а сравнение самого себя с кипящим котлом, полным то ли ведьминских трав, то ли бесполезных безделушек.

— вся информационная структура строится на двух цифрах, — ты понимаешь? всего на двух! — которые при желании могут раскрыть тебе больше тайн, чем даже самый древний трактат. слова, заключённые в каждом миллиграмме бита, хранят все людские воспоминания. даже те, которые они предпочли бы забыть.

генри устало приподнимает очки и потирает пальцами переносицу. без толстых линз лицо фрэнсиса кажется ему молочно-белым пятном, обрамлённым рыжими всполохами пламени. юноша улыбается, представляя нежную луну в янтарных отблесках восхода. он всё ещё не может запомнить падежные формы слова _etoile_ , зато теперь знает, что абернати хорошо разбирается в информатике. не то, чтобы ему это пригодилось — ведь зачёта по этому предмету нет. генри вновь опускает очки, и мир приобретает линейно обрисованные очертания. сейчас бы не помешала кружка горячего чая.

фрэнсис, кажется, не только может переводить биты в байты, а байты в килобайты, но ещё и мысли читать умеет, потому что тут же встаёт с деревянного стула, слышавшего ни один задушевный разговор за свою долгую жизнь, и идёт делать чай. когда он возвращается, генри по-прежнему остаётся на месте и только протягивает руку за чашкой, которая, подобно быстрой ласточке, рассекающей воздух острыми крыльями, ныряет в его ладонь. фрэнсис садится и начинает крутить в руках хрустальную пепельницу. когда-нибудь она разобьётся.

— слова признаний, любви, дружбы, обиды, ненависти — все они заключены внутри системы. однажды вписав их туда, мы больше не сможем потребовать назад. они навеки вточены в мрамор скульптуры, которую строили не мы.

— ты ведь даже телефоном не любишь пользоваться, — не то, чтобы генри хотелось позлить его — нет, напротив, он слишком хорошо понимал, о чём идёт речь. бумагу можно сжечь, она может выцвести под лучами солнца, может намокнуть и стать ещё одним филиалом океана на земле, может прорваться и оказаться развеянной по ветру, но вот цифра — нет. цифра — это величина постоянная, уничтожить которую нельзя, даже если отправиться на столетия, на тысячелетия назад. разрушить широкий, мощный пласт знаний, создававшийся людьми с великим трудом, — это ли не кощунство? убить культуру — возможно ли?

фрэнсис растягивает губы в улыбке и лохматит волосы. лезет в карман вельветовых брюк и достаёт крошечный телефон, на экране которого, кажется, уместится лишь одна буква, и то, сжатая во много миллиардов раз. винтер прав — он не любит им пользоваться. не любит именно потому, что в сплетении невидимых кабелей слова обретают силу, становятся неизбежными и нависают дамокловым мечом. произнести вслух — выпустить воробья, раскрыть грудную клетку и высвободить простор, что томится там. написать на бумаге — выплеснуть душу чернильным океаном, провести кораблик своего сердца сквозь бушующий шторм. закодировать цифрами — заполнить электронные стеллажи библиотек своими мыслями, оставить их на грани реального и ирреального, отмести возможность исправления. невозможно взломать. или, всё-таки?

генри пьёт чай и выбирается из раскидистой кроны французского дуба наверх, к воздуху, чтобы увидеть, как молодая луна окутывается предрассветными лучами солнца. фрэнсис ведёт свой кораблик сквозь шторм и непогодицу, вырывается на мерную гладь и вздыхает. они справились.

**Author's Note:**

> * звезда  
> * «слово — не воробей, вылетит — не поймаешь»  
> * какие-то воспоминания о 'чернильном сердце', вероятно  
> * буквально после того, как я это написала (23.12.19), лента показала мне пост арзамаса с лекцией 'как отличить льва толстого от компьютерной подделки'. что могу сказать, господа, читайте классику


End file.
